1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a touch screen panel, particularly a touch screen panel that prevents a sensing pattern from being viewable at a border of touch active regions of the touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that selects content displayed on a screen, such as an image display device, or other similar devices, using a person's hand or an object to input commands of a user selecting the content displayed on the screen. To this end, the touch screen panel is provided on a front face of the image display device and converts positions of points directly contacted by a person's hand or an object into electrical signals. Accordingly, an instruction or the content selected at the contact point is received as an input signal.
As the touch screen panel can replace a separate input device, such as a keyboard or a mouse, which is operated by being connected with the image display device, use of the touch screen panel is increasing. The touch screen panel may be implemented as a resistive type, a light sensing type, and a capacitive type. Among those, when the person's hand or the object contacts the capacitive type of the touch screen panel, a conductive sensing pattern senses a change in capacitance between adjacent sensing patterns or a ground electrode, or other similar elements, and converts the sensed change in capacitance at the contact position into electrical signals.
In order to clearly determine the contact position on a contacted surface of the touch screen panel, the sensing cells are configured to include first sensing patterns formed to be connected by first connection patterns disposed along a first direction and second sensing patterns formed to be connected by second connection patterns disposed along a second direction.
The sensing cells are uniformly distributed over the entirety of the touch active region in the touch screen panel such that the pattern stops at the border of the touch active region. That is, the ends of the sensing cells are designed to be at the border of the touch active region. Thus, the sensing pattern may be viewable, when a pattern reflection occurs at the border of the touch active region.